


Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, There's no actual abuse, but it's like, but you're allowed to read into it any way that you'd like, i didn't intend for any past physical abuse to be implied, implied that emotional abuse has happened in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: After wishing for a love that had plagued her since she was 14, Sarah Williams learns what the Goblin King is *really* like.





	Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Labyrinth fanfiction contest, and she's about 20 in this fic, so people don't think I had a 14 year old get married, lol.

Sarah knew that the one way to get Jareth’s attention was to disobey him. For as long as she had been Queen, he had never allowed her to sit in his throne. _Tradition dictates… _he would always start, at which point she tuned him out, knowing exactly what came next. But he was gone, and she needed to talk to him. So, she marched up to his throne and sat, throwing her leg over one arm like she had seen him do a thousand times before.__  
With a flash of lightning and the faint flapping of wings, Jareth stood before her, his cape settling down around his as he crossed his arms.  
“Sarah,” he began, his voice too calm for the anger in his eyes, “we’ve gone over this many times, you can’t-”  
“Do you even love me anymore?”  
For the first time that she could remember, Sarah had stunned the Goblin King into silence. The anger in his eyes faded into a mixture of guilt and discomfort. “What makes you think I don’t love you anymore?”  
She sat up, crossing one leg over the other. “When I first Ran, you begged me to stay, offered everything that you could to me. I denied, going back Aboveground.”  
“I remember,” he snaps, setting his jaw.  
“I called you years later, saying that I would accept your offer. You brought me back and made me Queen.”  
He sighed, shifting his weight. “What is your point, Sarah?”  
She stood, straightening her spine to look him in his eyes. “Ever since then you’ve done all that you can to avoid me, only showing yourself at the end of the day to tell me off for some stupid thing.” Her voice broke and she clenched her hands at her sides. Jareth’s eyes flicked from her hands to her eyes and was surprised to see tears brimming. “Why would you bring me back and make me Queen just to ignore me?”  
He sighs, fixing his gloves to avoid her glare. “I’m not _ignoring _you, I’m just...I've been busy.” She laughs harshly, making him look up. “Do you not believe me, my love?”__  
Her body trembled with anger, and before she could stop herself, she feels her hand flying towards his face. Before it could make contact, he had grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her forward.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he hissed in her ear before pinning her wrist against his chest. “What I do when I’m not with you is none of your concern, Sarah. Should I deem it important, I will tell you, but since I haven’t, it’d be best if you dropped the conversation and walked away.” He released his grip and turned to go back to the grounds.  
“You know, Jareth, I’ve finally realized something,” Sarah said weakly.  
He turned, ready to snap again when he saw tears trailing down her cheeks and splashing onto the stone floor.  
“You once told me that my eyes could be cruel. Well...after all of these years, it turns out that mine aren’t the only ones,” she snapped. She stalked past him, pressing something into his palm before disappearing down the staircase.  
Jareth stared after her, wanting to call to his Queen, run after her, do anything but just stand there. His attention slowly turned to the object in his hand. With a pain through his chest, his body went cold as he recognized the tiny circlet of gold that matched his own.


End file.
